Bad Girl: The End of New Hope
by Doppleganger33
Summary: Carolina Maza daughter of Elisa and Goliath Maza has lived in relative peace. She has known happiness but she has also known pain. Soon her world will come crashing down as someone very dear to her is attacked.
1. Default Chapter

Gargoyles belong to Disney/Buena Vista Home Television. Any original characters belong to me Doppleganger. And now, on to the show.

Bad Girl: The End of New Hope

Twenty years after Manhattan and the world learned of the existence of a gargoyle clan in New York things pretty much remained the way they were. True humans in this time had come to better accept them as the novelty of creatures of the night became as boring 3-D virtual reality vid-movies had been. The truth of the matter was life was just as unexciting as it could get nowadays. The clan still patrolled after all, bad guys break the law good guys with wings stopped them. It was just as it had been twenty years ago and would probably remain so now. Goliath was busy assigning patrols for the evening. His clan listened intently as he spoke.

"And I want you to be extra careful on this patrol," he said as he lifted up a talon for emphasis, "the Quarrymen have picked up activity here once again since their leader John Castaway was paroled."

All gargoyles nodded as Angela stepped forward. "Of course father we will all be careful on this patrol."

Brooklyn walked up confidently with a stride in his walk. "Don't sweat it Goliath. The Quarrymen haven't been able to deal with us for the last twenty years they won't be able to now."

"Nevertheless lad, we musn't let our guard down now that our clan is once again flourishing." He said the last part with a smile and warm pride as he gestured to the back of him. Behind their Grandpa Hudson stood various gargoyle children and adult female gargoyles.

Corsica a golden blonde female with a head of hair white and wavy as the cleanest of beaches hair spoke up. "He is right my love best not to be careless and let this Castaway do us unnecessary damage," she said as she held a beaked male gargoyle child of no more than five in her arms, "we wouldn't want Yuriko to become orphaned would we?" The hatchling wagged his spiked tail for emphasis.

"Daddy!" crowed the toddler as he reached out with his arms.

Brooklyn immediately went to his mate's side as he plucked the laughing hatchling from his mother's arms. "You know peach you have a point." He pondered his life without Yuriko the little hatchling that seemed to always be on the cheerful side. And of his mate Corsica, golden blonde with a heart shaped face and a slender nose she never seemed to be down herself. He marveled at her beauty, her serene face, lithe feminine body, and of course her brow spurs which seemed be a crown just like the one on the Statue of Liberty except the statue didn't have wavy spikes. His son on the other hand was a slightly bulky yellow blond child with blonde curly hair that cascaded down his back like Brooklyn's. The child wore a simple loincloth. 

He then looked to Lexington and his mate Emily a webbed-wing like himself they held the hands of Sheldon the dark ocean blue male who wore a loincloth like his father and had the similar skin tone of his mother. Bald as a cue-ball little Sheldon lacked his mother's chestnut brown hair but made up for it with curved spikes that ran down his back and along his tail only ending where the tail ended in a sharp spade.

To Angela and Broadway he looked towards the adorable dark purple little hatchling girl with two blunted horns on each side of her forehead and chestnut brown hair that fell down to her waist. Adorable little onyx eyes that stared inquisitively out at everything, swathed in a loincloth dress she was the spitting image of her mother with her father's fan shaped ears. Standing at an angle with hands clasped together she looked like a little angel.

_Man good thing we went out to Avalon after Hunter's Moon. Not only did it give people time to cool off but it let me and Lex find mates._

"Brooklyn, are you well?" Goliath stared inquisitively at his second.

Brooklyn was startled out of his reverie by Goliath his leader calling him. "Oh Goliath, sorry I was just busy thinking. We have so much now, I was thinking how much it would hurt if we were to lose it or…" he swallowed hard, "you know." Looking to the children, everyone shuddered.

A female gargoyle of twelve years came forward with a scowl scrunching up her child like charm. Honey bronze skin this little gargoyle looked over defiantly to the clan. Like her father she crossed her arms in stubbornness born from her mother. Her wings flared out in agitation until they folded and caped around her immersing her body in the black of her outer membranes. "Why do we have to protect people? That's why they have the police and besides every time you guys try to save someone they run away screaming 'Help monster!' and most people can't even stand us." 

Goliath went over to the youth and kneeled down so as not to tower over her. He kneeled on one leg and put a massive hand to her small shoulder. "Now you know my daughter that not all humans will accept us, some hate us, and some will try to do worse. But we must never lose sight of what our place is on this Earth and what our purpose is."

The girl looked quizzically at her father. "Purpose?"

"Protection lass," old Hudson limped over to her using his cane for support, "A gargoyle can no more stop protectin' the castle,"

"Then breathing the air," she replied to him with a roll of her eyes. "But why Hudson, why protect people who would rather have us dead?"

Hudson sighed. "Because it's our way lass."

"And besides," a new feminine voice broke in, "some of get paid for doing this." Elisa Maza walked in with a slight smile to her face. The only signs of her 47+ years were a few edges of grey where her hair met her scalp. In all fairness it seemed that father time had spared Elisa the ravages of time as she still had not a wrinkle on her face, like always she wore her customary red bomber jacket. She went over to her eldest child and bent down to give her kiss on her forehead. 

"Mom, stop you're embarrassing me." She said with wipe to her face.

"Sorry squirt I guess it's a habit." She sighed.

"I'm not a kid anymore, so please stop treating me like one."

"All right, all right you win." She gave her a sad smile. "Well it looks like my little Carolina is all grown up."

"Yeah I am mom."

"Enough," Goliath rumbled to his daughter, "Carolina be nice to your mother."

Carolina snorted. "I will once she stops treating me like I'm three years old."

Goliath sighed and put a hand to his head. _By the Dragon! This daughter of mine is going to put me in an early grave._

After a long awkward silence Elisa spoke up with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Well I better go. Gotta go do the ole serve and protect." 

A bronze colored girl of no more than eight paddled up and latched onto Elisa's leg. "Mommy don't go. You'll get hurt."

Elisa looked down and smiled at the small child holding onto her leg. "It's okay sweetheart nothing's going to happen to me. I've trained as a police officer all my life nothing's going to happen to me." She stroked lovingly the young hybrid's raven hair.

"As do we," Goliath rumbled. "Hudson will you and Carolina watch over Diana and the others."

"Aye."

Fifteen minutes…

Elisa was on her way to going into the elevator when a voice stopped her.

"Mom?" 

Elisa turned around hesitantly not looking forward to another shouting match with her eldest child. She saw Carolina look unsurely onto her.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said. But you know that I just worry about the others and you know…"

Elisa knew very what her daughter was referring to. Of all the gargoyles Carolina was the most sensitive whenever somebody discriminated against the gargoyles. The others Goliath, Broadway, even Angela had gotten used to the snide and cruel remarks of New Yorkers but her daughter always seemed to be crushed by those remarks. She had seen how her eyes flashed red when kids she tried to befriend had ran off scared of her 'the monster.' Truth told she had found her self crying herself to sleep in Goliath's arms whenever her daughter was hurt like that. _Goliath he is so good to me that I don't even deserve him. Not after what I did. But no it was best not to reminisce about the past because the past can't be undone. _I just pray that I made the right choice.__

She shook her head and cleared old and bad memories from her thoughts. "Ssh it's okay honey I understand you. Believe me that I do." 

Carolina spoke in a strained voice. "It's just that I'm tired mom. I'm tired of everyone treating us like monsters. Why can't humans understand that we're people too?" She said with tears in her eyes.

Elisa in tear-choked emotion spoke. "It's just the way things are baby girl. You don't know how much it hurts me that you have to suffer such things, that you have to hide here in the castle because people can be assholes. That your grandparents don't…" she choked back her response.

Carolina finished it for her. "That my grandparents don't accept me. That they go to Darren and Kathy's birthday and 'forget' about Diana's and mine. I know, I've always known that they hate me." She finished bitterly.

Elisa put a hand on her shoulder. "They don't hate you baby girl they just…don't understand. I never thought they could be so…"

"Bigoted?" she finished for Elisa.

"Yes."

"It's okay mom. I've come to accept it. I've come to accept that Grandma and Grandpa can't accept us because we're freaks. I can accept that they don't see us as much because they're against our existence. But what I don't accept is that they do accept Talon and Maggie's kids who are in the same boat as us."

"Carolina you have to understand them. Maggie and Derek they used to be human, well no they are human and were turned into mutates because they made a mistake, they put their trust in the wrong person. Their kids can't help being born the way they were. But you and Diana we were almost sure that you would be born as a gargoyle."

"And I'm supposed to accept that mother?!" she asked incredulously. "It wasn't my fault Darren and Kathy were born mutates! And it certainly wasn't my fault that your brother made a stupid mistake because of his ambition."

Elisa gasped. "You don't mean that do you Carolina? Do you actually hate them that much?"

Carolina uttered three words. "Yes I do."

Elisa looked on her daughter in sadness. "I'm sorry that you feel that way baby. There's nothing that I can do then." With that Elisa turned and left into the elevator. When she was in the elevator she didn't even look at Carolina.

Carolina with tears in her eyes just said. "Who needs them anyways?"

The gargoyles of Manhattan scaled the castle walls to perch for another sunset. Carolina went up on a perch near her father as Diana perched next to her. Nervously she turned her head to look for her mother who would always greet them when they went to sleep or wake. "Dad, I don't see mom around anywhere."

The Manhattan leader frowned for a moment as if to answer. "I'm sure it's nothing my daughter. Sometimes Elisa gets delayed because of the paperwork that she has to fill out and nothing more."

Reluctantly Carolina accepted. "Okay I guess you're right."

Goliath looked to the horizons. "Everybody the sun is about to come up."

All the gargoyles took on fearsome poses Goliath's being the fiercest all except Carolina who had an expression of worry etched upon her face.

Sunset…

The sun dipped down below the horizon as cracks formed upon the statues atop Castle Wyvern. Then as suddenly each statue burst forth to let out a gargoyle. With roars the gargoyles freed themselves from their stone slumber with roars with a catlike screech coming from Carolina accompanied by a small cat screech from her sister Diana and a loud roar coming from Goliath.

Carolina whirled around apprehensively expecting to find her mother instead she found one David Xanatos standing before him. There was something in the serious expression in his face that made her stomach sink into her stomach. She couldn't get rid of her uneasiness last night and it had returned with a passion now. 

Goliath too noted the expression on Xanatos' face and took a hesitant step forward. "Xanatos what is it? What has happened?"

Xanatos with that grim expression began. "Goliath I've just gotten word from the police that Detective Maza is missing. They say that she clocked in for work this morning and that by the end of the shift she hadn't returned."

An icicle formed in Goliath heart. _Who? Demona maybe? No not her style. A feeling of dread formed in his being. "Quarrymen?"_

Xanatos slowly nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so Goliath. They left this for you." He gave him a letter with the hammer and three slash marks emblazoned on the envelope.

Goliath nearly crushed the letter in his anger his eyes blazing white hot in rage and hatred but he calmed himself down and opened it.

_Goliath~_

_By now you are reading this letter. As you must already know we have the whore Detective Maza in our possession. Don't worry you'll see her very soon, in fact with this letter I have given Mr. Xanatos a satellite dish that you can easily hook up to that wide screen TV that he has. Instruct your little flying rat, __Lexington__ I believe it was, to hook it up right away. _

_Your friend,_

_Castaway_

Goliath looked to Lexington with a sense of urgency in his eyes. "Lexington go with Xanatos to retrieve a portable satellite that has been delivered to them, bring it to the Grand Hall and hook it up."

Lexington stood straight up. "Right away," he said and scurried on all four feet to retrieve it.

Goliath turned to his middle child. "Carolina I want you, Corsica, and Emily to take the hatchlings and your sister to the family room."

Carolina protested. "But dad I want to find out what's going on." Her eyes widened. "Does this have anything to do with mom?"

"Carolina go, now." He said forcefully. 

Carolina narrowed her eyes at her father but stormed off in the direction of the family room.

Angela stepped up. "Father what's going on? Where is Elisa?"

Goliath took a deep breath. "The Quarrymen have her."

This statement elicited a collection of gasps from everyone. Angela put her head in her hands and began crying while Broadway attempted to comfort her with worry in his eyes.

Goliath spoke up. "Come we must see what Castaway wants."

In the Great Hall…

Lexington had the satellite hook up set up and turned to Goliath. "It's all set Goliath."

Goliath took the remote in his hand and turned on the television and received the shock of his life. Elisa stood restrained in ropes with bruises upon her body. The clan gasped in shock at the sight of Elisa with bruises upon her body one eye closed and tears streaking down at the agony that she had endured. Off to her side stood a grinning Castaway who looked at the clan in wild insane glee. 

"Now you're wondering why, why Castaway? Why kidnap our beloved Elisa?" sneered Castaway. "Could it be ransom? Or could it be bait?" he sighed. "Sadly no, Goliath. It is simple revenge." His face darkened as a look of burning hatred crossed his icy blue eyes. "Twenty years Goliath. Twenty years I have been locked up in that prison having to fend myself off of murderers and worse. Oh but don't worry Goliath, I've made sure that all debts have been paid here with Detective Maza." His face took on a sadistic sneer. "Oh but she's enjoyed it well haven't you Detective." Elisa turned her face away in disgust.

Castaway enraged at her silence hit her in the stomach eliciting a sharp cry from Elisa who went down on her knees. He then grabbed her by the hair pulling her head down. "Oh but still all of the debt has not been paid in full." He grabbed something off to the side. "There is still the matter of the interest." He brought the object in full view now. A katana blade was raised high over Elisa's head. 

"Now to cover all debts!" Castaway had a wild look in his eyes. Finally the blade went down as if in slow motion. Elisa looked through to the TV screen. Her eyes seemed to look to Goliath. 

"Goliath I love you!" And then red, the TV image became covered in blood and nothing more could be seen or heard except Castaway's wild laughter.

All the gargoyles looked on at the events that had happened with shock in their eyes. Everyone stood paralyzed and unaware of their surroundings. So unaware were they that they neglected in seeing a twelve year old youth who stood wide eyed and trembling behind them.

Later that evening…

The gargoyles assembled anxiously around a box that Xanatos had brought in. Xanatos would have normally let security handle the box but the emblem of the Quarrymen was emblazoned on the blue wrapping and the box was dripping a red liquid.

With dread Xanatos handed the package to Goliath.

"What could this be?" inquired Goliath.

"I don't know what it is Goliath but it's dripping blood all over the floor." pointed out Brooklyn.

The clan gasped as the assembled looked warily at the package. Attached to the package was a note.

_Goliath~ _

_You're probably wondering what is with this package and all these letters. Well monster you're going to find out. Seeing as I have just murdered the love of your life you will probably want something to remember her by. I know that you will want to mourn over her body. Terribly sorry about that but my men and I will be keeping it as a trophy over our victory over you monsters. And I can't let you have her head because that will be my personal trophy. But I am not without heart monster. I know that gargoyles stroke hair as a sign of affection and you for certain have picked up the human trait of kissing well inside this package are two belonging say we of Elisa that she won't need anymore and was gladly to part with. Open it up and find out._

_Castaway_

Goliath with wariness opened up the package and promptly dropped it out of shock and horror. His color diminished as he fought the urge to unload lunch there right now. The others looked on in curiosity coming to Goliath's side. The adults in attendance gasped in shock. As Angela bent down overcome by the urge to wretch while Emily and Corsica fainted.

_P.S. Monster I forgot to mention that you will receive such appendages of Elisa's every few days until I am sufficiently satisfied that you have recovered most of her._

The clan turned away in disgust as mats of hair that had belonged to Elisa were soaked in blood with the scalp mostly attached. The lips that once belonged to Elisa seemed to beckon to Goliath to kiss them. As did the single eye that tumbled out of the package looked on in a dead glare, seemingly accusing the clan. _Why didn't you rescue me? Why did you let me die?_

A few days later…

All of the clan and many clan friends gathered in the castle today to attend the funeral of a dear friend Elisa Maza. The Manhattan clan, Labyrinth clan, and the Maza family all stood around in a semicircle around the casket of their dearest friend. Elisa's family were inconsolable as Diane broke down in racking sobs over the loss of her eldest child while Peter Maza stood shocked silence trying to comfort her. Derek stood quietly off to one side with his wife Maggie with tears forming in his feline eyes not quite believing what was happening, their children stood away from their parents unsure of what to do. Beth Maza stood in silent tears being comforted by a Native American man, her husband Nick Natsilane, putting an arm around her. Behind the Maza family stood a young adolescent in a black leather jacket as the others were standing in stunned silence. If not for the many years separating him from Peter Maza he could have been his twin. 

Many of the friends the gargoyles had made sent their condolences. The London clan called first sending their condolences onto the clan. It had really shocked the clan the way Una and Leo gave them such a tear felt apology for the treatment of Elisa and Goliath when they first met regretting never being able to apologize again in person. Next came the ones from Ishimura saying they would honor Elisa in their own way according to Bushido. The Guatemalen clan got word of Elisa's death from the satellite technology that Xanatos had donated to them a few months ago and sent their well wishes as well. A few scattered friends sent their condolences as well, Rory from in Ireland to Nokkar on Easter Island. Lastly came the condolences of Princess Katherine, Tom, and the Avalon clan who's grief were sent by a messenger. 

Coyote stood silently in thought. _This isn't how things were supposed to turn out. There was so much that Elisa had yet pending. He looked off to the side where a tan-skinned gargess stood off to one side. __Why? It isn't it fair. She's going to need her mother and now she's gone. Why do I get the feeling that little girl is going to suffer. He looked to the old man, Elisa's father.__ Peter why did you have to be so stubborn? You had such potential. But you rejected your heritage and you forced me to strip your powers. Elisa couldn't defend herself and now she's dead. Why did you have to be so stubborn?_

The assembled gargoyles looked on in solemn silence as they looked at the empty coffin before them. Then Goliath stepped forward. With tears shining in his eyes he began. 

"My friends, we are gathered here to say farewell to a dear friend that has passed on. We all called her friend, some called her daughter or sister, some called her mother, and one called her wife and lover. We all loved her in our own way and she will be sorely missed. But we musn't forget what Elisa stood for. She stood for justice, for equality. We must not ever forget the lesson that she taught all of us. That with a little love and understanding we can all live peacefully together. I for certain will never forget her love that she me or our clan that is why I pledge to you Elisa to live my life the way you would have wanted me live. We will continue to work to bring our two races together. To protect this city as we always have. We will pick up the pieces from this tragedy and we will survive."

The clan on in pride at their leader. They silently concurred in his convictions.

To himself he whispered. "Elisa my love, now my life will be dedicated to protecting. I will not let my grief swallow me. I will live for my duty and our children, to this I swear it my Angel."

After the ceremony was officiated the casket was taken away with a promise from Xanatos to have a dignified grave to put it in. The clan retired from gathering to attend to their families. 

"Goliath?" 

Goliath was stirred out of his solemn pose by the sound of someone calling his name. "What? Oh Maggie how are you?"

"That's just what I was about to ask you Goliath? Everybody is worried about you. Are you all right? Yes it's just that…"

Maggie looked on him curiously. "What Goliath what is it?"

Goliath released a shuddering sigh and closed his eyes to the torrent of tears that he were coming. He breathed unsteadily trying to regain control of himself but to no avail as he howled a bellow of grief and suddenly started crying.

Maggie bewildered by the loss of control of the usual stoic leader wrapped her arms around him. "Ssh, ssh Goliath it's going to be okay. You now that everybody's here for you and the girls. It's going to get better just see." 

Goliath for his part only continued wailing his grief to the heavens having lost all control of his emotional reserve. 

In the hallway a young girl observed her father relieving his grief in the arms of her aunt! _How can they?! Tears streaming down her face Carolina quietly slipped past the couple and when she thought she was out of hearing distance galloped down the corridors on all four as fast as her limbs could carry her. Without thinking twice she launched herself into the night air._

Filled with grief the pre-adolescent glided wildly away from Castle Wyvern sobbing her grief away. She went without direction or care if any human see her. The Quarrymen who had recently murdered her mother were about but this did not bother Carolina for she would have welcomed death at that moment. _A few days after mother died and already found comfort in the arms of Maggie! I can't believe it I don't want to believe. But I can't ignore it. My father how could he!_

Suddenly a noise roused her from thought as she felt another presence near her. She turned her head as a gargess swiftly took flight next to her.

"Something wrong young one?" inquired the gargoyle.

Something about her made her seem familiar. Her voice was elegant and aristocratic yet with the slightest hint of anger and cold unfeeling steel. This girl gargoyle made Carolina shiver but she was brave and answered.

"My mother. She was killed recently by the Quarrymen."

The eyes of the red haired demon narrowed. "Of course it was the humans. Always the humans."

The anger in her voice was chilling yet somehow awakened the own anger in her heart. The girl's voice took on a hard edge filled with hatred. "Yes it was the humans. They killed her and my father seems to have forgotten her very easily as he in the arms of another one right now."

The comment about the 'other one' went over the gargess' head as she took in the gargess before her. Tan colored with a face closer to a humans. She had raven-black hair so close to her mother that she almost attacked the youth. She had Goliath's brow ridge and a lithe body. Her wings were tan on the inside yet had a black lining on the outside. Damn the detective, damn her! A small smile formed around her lips. _I'll just have to use this girl's bitterness to my advantage. _

The gargess put on a sad sympathetic face. "I understand your pain child. I too have suffered loss just as great if not greater than yours. And I know of Goliath's treachery as I have lived it in the flesh. He is all about his way and cares nothing of the opinions of others. You say he betrayed your mother well I'm not surprised since he did the same thing with me when he mated with her."

Carolina let out a sharp gasp. "Then you're Demona."

"That I am."

"Then I'm not supposed to talk to you because you are the enemy."

"Who says child? Goliath? He and I don't share the same views and for that he banished me." Demona's eyes flashed red for a moment.

"So really the only one dad's looking out for is numero uno?" 

"Yes." Demona nodded solemnly.

"And all his talk about how we must protect the humans our we'll be corrupt."

"I believe your generation would all call that bull-shit."

Carolina looked questionably towards the older female. "And what am I supposed to do about that. It's not as if I can disagree with him and leave. Where would I go?"

Demona smiled. "You can come with me."

Carolina shrugged. "Works for me, show me the way."

Demona smile grew wider. "Good now follow me girl." Inside her heart was filled with cruel glee. _Foolish little girl if you only knew what was in store for you. You will pay for what Goliath and Elisa did to me. _

Demona and Carolina glided off away from the city and away from the castle. 

Epilogue

John Castaway stood waiting in a field in non-descript location in New York. As per instructions from his boss he had fulfilled his end of the bargain for getting an early parole. He grinned at the memory of how he had fulfilled his debt. He and his Quarrymen had kidnapped the whore Maza to make the monsters suffer. And suffer they did. He had enjoyed ridding the world of that traitor a pity he could not do the same of those beasts. But with the murder of **Detective Maza the police were vigilant in capturing the people responsible. If only the people understood the favor he had done the world. Ah well, perhaps sometime in the future right now what was important was survival. **

He had paid all his Quarrymen handsomely with his employers money to disappear and they done just that. Now it was John Castaway's turn, perhaps he would assume another identity and continue the hunt again in the future. But for now…

He waited for his employer to come. Soon he would not be disappointed as a black colored luxury car pulled over on the side of the rode. As the driver got out he was glad to see his benefactor get out.

She was clad in a long over coat that hid her beautiful features well but not so well that he could not help but admire her. With a beige sash tied over her head the material almost covered up her fire red hair. And with those sunglasses Castaway could not notice how her emerald eyes were like ice as she looked on him in hatred as he looked at her in lust.

"Well Ms. Duval, I assume that you have my payment for doing this little job for you?"

"Of course Mr. Castaway, one million in cash in unmarked bills here." She indicated the briefcase she was holding her tongue holding a slight southern lull.

Castaway took the briefcase and opened it. Inhaling he spoke, "Ah I do so love the smell of money. I do so love doing business with you."

Daleela Duval smiled. "As should you Mr. Castaway or should I call you Canmore."

John Castaway looked on in wide eyed wonder as he stood up abruptly. "How do you know who I am?"

Daleela's face took on a sneer as she removed her sunglasses and sash. "Please Hunter. Do you think me so stupid to not know who my enemies are?" she said as her voice took on deeper tone filled with hatred.

"Demon!" John Canmore spat.

"Right on the money Hunter, I have you." Her smile took on a vicious turn as Canmore saw how her teeth gleamed in the sunlight.

"This time Demon it ends." Canmore advanced with his hands ready to strangle her.

"Think again." Daleela pulled out a 9-mm pistol from her long coat pocket and pointed it at John Canmore. "Goodbye sugah."

BAM! She fired the pistol striking him in the chest. Stunned momentarily, Canmore stumbled once again towards Demona. BAM! BAM!

Struck two more times Canmore collapsed dead. Blood was already pooling around his body as Daleela Duval got into her car and drove off back to the city.

End. 


	2. It Begins

The characters of Gargoyles belong to Disney/Buena Vista television.  Carolina Maza/Caroline Duval is the creation of me.  

Author's note:  There are references to terrorism in this fic.  In this post 9/11 world you can't be too careful.

Bad Girl:  It Begins

New York City 2018 A.D.   Columbia University         

The students watched her walk in with confidence in her step.  A new student to 

welcome into Columbia.  Wearing grey dress pants to match her stark white blouse the 

raven-haired beauty walked with a confident swagger into her step as she looked 

over her fellow students with disdain.More than several of the schools male 

population offered to show her to her new classroom but one glare from the girl 

sent them cowering to he corners.  With a turn she surveyed her surroundings and 

gave a disgusted sigh.  "Ugh, where is my  Biochemistry class."

She felt someone tap her shoulder.  "What!" she snapped.

A rather handsome looking jock looked over at her appraisingly.  "I wonder if perhaps I may be of some assistance gorgeous."

The raven haired beauty gritted her teeth.  "Get lost creep!  I'm perfectly capable of finding this room on my own."

The jock's face turned beet red but then he just shook it off.  "Fine have it your."  He walked away.  "Bitch," he muttered.

The girl turned to face all the others.  "And what are you looking at?!  Get out of my face."

The rest of the students dispersed quickly without a sound.  Some gave the girl a hostile look while others just avoided eye contact.

_Hmm, that's better.  Show these cowardly humans boss.  _  The girl strode confidently down the hall with her head held up high.  Caroline Duval Desty searched for her first class.

Nightfall…

Brooklyn landed on the castle parapets as he went to report to his leader.  Every night Brooklyn dreaded going up to his leader in what was now a nightly ritual.

The large leviathan sat in his thinkers pose as he looked out towards the Manhattan skyline.  The clicking of  talons on stone alerted him to a prescence.  He sighed and turned around.

Brooklyn was struck by how old he looked.  None of his hair had even begun to show signs of graying but his face showed creases that were too much even for the craggy features of Goliath.  His face was worn with deep creases running along his face.  His muscular arms and chest were covered in scar tissue from talon marks marring his once vibrant lavender color that had now faded.  He had lost weight as Brooklyn withheld a gasp at the ribs poking visible from his once impressive frame.

It was his eyes that held Brooklyn the most.  Where once were the fire onyx,  eyes of his leader were replaced by hollow orbs that had a sad distant look to them.  He carried a sense of hopelessness that shook Brooklyn to the very core.

"Any sign of her?"  He asked flatly.

Brooklyn looked at his leader with a sad expression.  "No, Goliath.  It's the same tonight as it was last night and the night before that and the night before that for the last six years.  She's gone Goliath.  You have to accept that."

Goliath turned around and once again looked at the skyline.  "Would you accept it if it were your own daughter Brooklyn, would you accept that she disappeared without a trace?"

Brooklyn looked on his leader with a desperate expression.  "Goliath, I don't know what else to do.  No it wasn't my daughter that's disappeared nor was it my mate that died but you have to help me help you."  

He gave Brooklyn a disgusted look.  "Help me?" he snorted.  "I am far beyond help Brooklyn.  My angel leaves me and now my daughter too, this is far too much any person should bear."

Brooklyn brought out his claws in a pleading gesture.  "You're right Goliath.  This is way too much for any one person to handle.  Please let us help.  PLEASE!"

He smiled a sad smile to Brookln and gently shook his head.  "No Brooklyn.  Just… Just leave me be."

Brooklyn nodded his head slowly.  "Allright Goliath.  Allright."

Brooklyn leapt off his leaders' perch to the awaiting gargoyles in the courtyard.  Corsica walked up to him.  "My love!  How fairs our leader."

Brooklyn shook his head sadly.  "I tried.  I tried but he doesn't want to let me in. I can't do anymore for him."

Angela looked to Brooklyn with tears in her eyes.  "Brooklyn what are we going to do?  It's like father has lost the will to live.  Have you seen how much weight he's lost.  He's killing himself."

Brooklyn looked to Angela with a sad smile to his beaked countenance, "I know Angie and believe me I've tried oh how I've tried!  Hudson can you say anything him?  He's closer to you."

Hudson limped forward using his cane for support.  The old soldier seemed to age fifty years since the disappearance of Carolina.  Though he could no longer glide the old warrior seemed to draw strength from places even the young ones couldn't.  By all accounts he should have died ten years ago but he stayed on.  Some greater power seemed to have sensed that Hudson was still needed.  "I've already done all I've can Brooklyn.  The lad just can't get over the loss.  Who can blame him."

"But you're closest to him Hudson.  You practically raised him.  Please try again Hudson.  We can't just stand by while Goliath destroys himself.  Pleeease."

"Allright lad.  I'll try my best."  Hudson limped off up the steps to Goliath's perch.  Though he could no longer scale rock the elderly gargoyle went up Goliath's perch to have a talk with his student.

Goliath looked off into the distance staring solemnly at nothing in particular.  When he heard the approaching click of talons on stone he closed his eyes and sighed.  "Yes mentor?"

"Hullo lad."  The old warrior said unsurely.

"Hello Hudson…so how have you been?"

"The same as always, worried sick about our leader.  Goliath," Hudson said with an exasperated tone, "ye've got ta let go of the past Goliath.  She is gone."

Goliath suddenly whirled around with fury lit eyes.  "I know she is gone Hudson, don't you think I know that she is dead for and gone for the past six years?!!  Do you think I can get over that loss Hudson?!!  Do you?!!"

Hudson gave Goliath a neutral look.  "I wasna' bout Elisa lad, you've got let her go.  You've got ta let both of them of go."

Goliath turned once more towards the parapets his once strong talons sinking into the ancient stone.  "Think you I could forget such a thing mentor?  Too lose Elisa was one thing but to lose Carolina as well…"

Goliath felt a weathered yet strong hand on his shoulder.  "I know lad, I know.  Ya do na have ta bear that pain alone lad.  We are clan Goliath.  You seem to have forgotten that ye have a clan to support ya.  We'll always be there for ya."

"I know old friend, I know.  I'll be all right it's just that…"

"Allright?" Hudson asked incredulously, whirling Goliath around.  "Forgive me lad but ye, like as Brooklyn would put it, shit.  You have aged ten years before our very eyes," Hudson's eyes began to glow, "ye are starvin' yourself to the point of not even existing," he roughly seized Goliath's arms, "and what do you tell me of this?!!"  he roared.

"Mentor I…"

"Have you ever thought about how this puts Angela and Diana?!!  They see ye and your self mutilatin' and they hide away and cry away in Broadway's and my arms!!  Goliath ye've got to stop!!  Nothing we can do will bring back Elisa or Carolina!!"  He seemed to calm down some as the glow from his eyes died away.  "Goliath, we know you are in pain.  Tis' the same pain we feel over their loss but you've got to pull together.  There ain't no sense in lamenting bout' things that have no remedy ye got ta push on."

Goliath sighed.  "I know that is what I must do mentor but how?"

Goliath felt the Hudson's weathered hand around his massive wrist.  Hudson lifted their intertwined hands up.  Goliath looked down at the warrior's handshake.  

Hudson smiled at his pupil.  "By lettin' yourself draw strength from those around you who care."

Goliath finally gave his mentor a tired smile.  "Yes, that is what I will do."  He turned and went to descend down the castle steps.  

Hudson looked after his departing form inquisitively.  "Where are ya going lad?"

"I'm going down to the kitchen.  Tell Broadway that I'm starving."

At that Hudson chuckled and followed his pupil down.  "That I'll do lad, that I'll do."  

Undisclosed mansion…

A raven haired gargoyle glided towards the mansion which was her home.  With a flutter of her wings she landed flawlessly on the balcony.  Turning to look towards the city a scowl came upon her tan face.  She hated this city!  This was where her pain started, more importantly this was where he was, the object of her hatred. 

The girl shook her head to get unpleasant thoughts out of her head.  Or rather unpleasant thoughts of what she would do to this certain someone soon.  She turned around and opened the windows that lead to her room.  

She frowned down on her surroundings.  The room was dark there was no doubt about it.  But she shrugged it off.  Her superior eyesight could discern the shapes and even read in the dark if need be.  Her eyes lit crimson as she smiled nastily.  Ah yes her senses were far superior to anything of a pitiful human.  

The hellish red died down in her eyes.  Human, that was what she was.  Her mother, she had been a part of that puny race.  She gave out a shuddering breath one filled disgust but also with despair.  She was human as well.  Her gargoyle blood was diluted with the markings of humanity.  Her benefactor didn't tire in reminding her every day and night at how inferior she was to her.

She knew!  Damnit she knew that she was inferior to her. Oh how she would like to purge the stench of humanity out of her.  As she had heard her benefactor had once tried to purge the plague of humanity long ago.  The blue demon even offered to use a spell to purge herself of the ailment but a part of her was hesitant…  She shuddered at the memory of what happened next.

Three years prior…

The blue's eyes took on the color of blood as she grabbed the youth from her designer shirt.  _"You pitiful creature I give you the chance to purge yourself of your weak side!  Don't you see that you are below me as long as you hold on to your humanity?"  _

_The next thing she knew was that she was on her knees gasping for breath as the creature gave her a right hook right into her abdomen.  The creature then began to slap her hard across the face leaving three small gashes along her cheek where her talons had grazed her.  _

_Carolina__ screamed as the demon pulled her up by her raven locks and with a wild animal screech slammed her hard into the nearest wall.  The youth's pleas were choked off by the blood gushing from her broken nose and falling into her mouth.  Then the creature proceeded to slam her again, and then again, and then again ignoring the pleas from the girl to stop.   _

_Finally drooping her.  The elder gargoyle looked superiorly to the whimpering, cowering, creature on the floor.  She looked to her in absolute disgust at the way her wings attempt to cover her shivering form.  _

_"What are you?"  Sneered the creature._

_Carolina__ whimpered as she cowered away from the thing.  "I am nothing."  She whispered._

_The things eyes burned hellish red.  "What did you say?"  _

_"I am nothing!"  she screamed._

_The demon's eyes went back to their normal color as she gave __Carolina__ a satisfied smirk.  "Good.  Now get out of my sight!" She screeched as she kicked the youth in the abdomen.  Her taloned feet left three diagonal gashes across her belly._

_As the demon left __Carolina__ Maza was hunched over sobbing quietly.  She whispered, "I'm sorry.  I'm sorry Demona.  I'm sorry mommy."_

Carolina shook herself out of her thoughts.  _No use thinking about past memories now.  She went to let herself out of the room.  She walked down the stairs as quietly as possible hoping to avoid the demon's wrath.  _

"You're late," a flat voice told her.

She braced herself and turned to the chair where the demon was sitting in it with her back turned to her.  She steeled herself and went forward.  

"I'm sorry Demona it took me longer than expected to deliver the product to the Phoenix's Heaven.  They were unsure if the bio-toxin would work."  

"Did you explain the workings of the Red Death?"

"Yes, Demona I told them this particular bio-toxin was a variation of Anthrax bonded to a powerful allergen.  The workings of it such that once a person is infected with Red Death they will have an allergic reaction to it and sneeze, the person next to them will be infected and then will infect the next person.  But you know Biochemistry is not my strong point is Genetics.  But the explanation I gave to them seemed to satisfy them.  Soon Red Phoenix will release the weapon in Latgonia not even President Pax will be able to stop them."

Demona waved a dismissive hand to her pupil.  "There is no reason to bother me with the details child.  What matters to me is that those terrorists release the weapon and wipe out one more corner of humanity for me.  I do declare," the she-devil then slipped into a Southern drawl, "sugah it is of must vital impuhtance that we do this test run our products.  My I do declare honey that it was such a fine idea of yours to sell off Nightstone and dedicate ourselves to exclusively creating biological weapons."  Her Southern faded as she smiled showing off a nasty gleam to her fangs.  "Now we give the humans a push in the right direction."

Carolina gave an equally nasty smile.  "Why do all the hardwork of trying to destroy the humans when all we have to do is supply them with the weapons to destroy themselves with?"

Demona chuckled.  "So Carolina, how goes the work with the prion scrapie proteins?"

 Carolina held up her head a little higher visibly preening.  "I've modified a batch to be able to be laced on any foodstuffs available."  

"Excellent, if the humans thought a few cows dying was bad just wait till they see what happens when thousands of humans start going mad and dying."

Carolina's face took on a worried quality.  "Are you sure that this type of disease can only affect humans and not gargoyles?"

"Of course my dear, if gargoyles were to become infected by the prion protein they too would be infected but stone sleep would cure them.  The prion proteins would be destroyed when the gargoyles entered stone sleep."

"Ah so I see.  Well at least that is one less worry."

Demona's face took on a thoughtful quality.  "Carolina why don't you check up on Kodak and Shenzu I'm going to retire for the evening   See that they are comfortable."

Carolina gave Demona a devilish smile.  "Of course."

Carolina only now noticed that as Demona got up she carried with her a bouquet of red roses in her hand.  "And who's are those from she inquired as she looked curiously at the bouquet.  

Demona returned Carolina's devilish grin with one of her own.  "Oh you'll find out.  In the mean time why don't you see to our guests."  With that Demona turned and left. 

Shaking her head Carolina went up the stairs to the guest bedrooms of their two newest guests.  Kodak and Shenzu two gargoyles that they had encountered on their world travels away from Manhattan, she braced herself and opened the door.

Inside she marveled at the two behemoths before her.  Kodak was a male bear gargoyle who towered over her with his arms crossed and a stern visage this gargoyle loomed over her.  He wore a green loincloth and a yellow chest plate over his huge and muscular frame.  His countenance looked quite impressive but this brown bear gargoyle was soft spoken with compassion in those great green eyes as he looked to her.  There was no hate in that face even for the humans who had smashed his clan in their sleep while he was away hunting.  When Demona and Carolina had found him they saw the great hulking creature hunched over crying over the loss of his clan.  

Demona swore revenge on the humans but Kodak stopped her saying that it wouldn't be worth it.  So she offered him a home instead.

Looming over Carolina, Shenzu was tall and muscular as Kodak but still shy a foot over the behemoth's impressive height, more so because he hunched over and walked on his knuckles.  Whereas Kodak was found in the American Northwest Shenzu was found in the heart of Africa.  His lineage was easily seen because this gargoyle was a gorilla-like gargoyle covered in fur as black as night.    Shenzu's story was almost identical to Kodak's story in that his clan was also destroyed by humans.  He too wanted nothing to do with the humans but wished them no harm.

These two were so similar in many aspects but also different.  Kodak had feathered wings reminiscent of the London clan while Shenzu had bat-like wings not unlike the Manhattan clan's yet they differed in that they looked more the mutate's wings.  Shenzu's eyes like Kodak's held a tired look to them but also a peaceful serenity in his ice-blue eyes.  

"What brings you here Caro?"  asked Kodak in his soft gentle voice.  

"Demona asked me if you guys are comfortable."

Shenzu responded, "We are fine my lady," he said in his soft growl, "but that does not seem to be the only reason you have come here."

Carolina strode up to him and ran a hand over his fur covered yet powerful chest.  "No, that isn't the only the reason I've come here."  Her hand gracefully crazed the tent now evident in his loincloth.

Kodak with his tenting evident responded.  "Kid you are just too much.  Who's it gonna be this time me or him?"  He gestured with his paw-like hand to Shenzu.

Carolina's face took on a devilish quality.  "How about the both of you."

Kodak and Shenzu's grin were all the invitation that Carolina needed.  They undid their loincloths to show her their arousal pointing directly at her.  They went with deliberate steps to her.

"Now there's some good boys."  Her devilish grin staying plastered on her face as she turned down the lights and the room faded to black.

The End.

Author's note:  The prion protein does exist.  It is the cause of a disease known as Human Spongiform Encephalitis.  What happens is that this protein causes other proteins to become prion scrapie which causes degeneration in the brain leading to madness and then death.  You are probably more familiar with the disease as it happened in England Mad Cow Disease.


End file.
